


The Most Beloved Consort, not!

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [29]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his official documents, Richard III affectionately called his queen Lady Anne Neville his "Most Beloved Consort". However, what the historians do not know and will never know is the real nickname the King had for his beloved wife.</p><p>Inspired by a Tumblr discussion: what is Richard III's nickname for Anne Neville?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beloved Consort, not!

Anne Neville, Duchess of Gloucester, sauntered towards her husband's study. She had request which she didn't know if he would approve.

A widowed Lady Howard came to her seeking for alms. Her husband died from illness and she was left with two daughters. Her lands, or rather her late husband's lands, were confiscated unlawfully by her brother-in-law. She sought help from the Duchess, hoping that she would speak to the Duke and Lord of North.

Anne was sympathetic. After all, she had been a widow herself and had the harsh experience of being widowed and left in a helpless situation. The only problem was that Lady Howard's brother-in-law was also a squire of Richard's.

She came to Richard's study and closed the door carefully behind her.

He gave her a smile and then returned to his work.

"My Lord Husband," Anne began.

"Have I told you to stop call me that?" Richard muttered.

Blushing, Anne continued, "Richard, I have a request and need your approval."

"What is it?"

Anne told him about Lady Howard and her needs. "She has two daughters to feed."

"But I also promised her brother-in-law the lands in exchange for his service," Richard replied.

"It is not just," Anne said. "The lands were never his. She needs something, at least not left starving."

Richard looked at her for a moment and then gestured to come closer.

"I will approve this request, only if you..."

He lowered his voice and finished his words in a whisper.

Anne's eyes widened.

***

Sitting in her bath tub, Anne thought about what Richard told her in his study. Splashing the rosary water against her skin, she blushed. After being married for nearly six months, she was still shy with her nudity. Richard never neglected her bed nor had she refused him, not even once. However, whenever they get intimate, she always had her shift or nightgown on. Oh no, she didn't mind if Richard slipped his hand under the soft fabric to caress her body. Yet, she just couldn't bare her body before her husband.

No man had ever seen her naked, not even Lancaster.

***

She came to their bedchamber, fully geared. Her hair was braided and she wore a high-neck green gown trimmed with black furs. She gave him a curtsey.

He was in bed already, in his night shirt.

He raised an eyebrow and waiting for her next move.

Nervously, she reached behind her back and unlaced the dress. She pulled it down slowly and carefully stepped out of it.

Then she released her braids and shook them loose. Her long, thick hair covered her back like a mantle.

And lastly, her shift - her last piece of garment - was slipped off from her body.  

There she was, completely naked, but with her long hair covering her back down to her rear. Crossing her arms to protect her modesty, step by step, she walked towards the four poster bed.

"Lie down," Richard said to her as she climbed into the bed. He watched as Anne lied down next to him, with one arm over her breasts and one hand covering her feminine parts.

In a swift motion, he took off his nightshirt, which rendered him naked as well.

He lied down next to her and drew her to him. Blushing deeply, Anne hid her face in his chest.

"Why so shy? You are beautiful," Richard murmured, and kissed her on the head. "Touch."

"What?"

He pressed her hand against his warm chest. Little by little, her fingers began to dance against his skin and hardened muscles. He rolled her on her back and gently kissed her lips. Taking her hand, he guided her hand to stroke his back. Touching skin to skin, it did bring Anne warmth and pleasure that she began to enjoy and never wanted to end.

He nuzzled her in the neck and cupped her breast. He rubbed her nipple until it became hardened. He lowered his head to suckle her breast while rubbing her other nipple.

Anne moaned.

When he moved down to kiss her stomach, she moved her thighs apart. His warm kisses between her thighs made her moan even more.

"Richard..."

He moved back up to kiss her and rolled her on top.

"Ride me," he said softly with command.

He pulled her thighs apart and had her straddle him. Caressing her thighs and rears, he watched her body's graceful movement as she rode him. With her long hair down and naked, she reminds him of Lady Godiva; only that Anne was much more besotting.

Anne continued to ride him while her hands pressed against his body. By now, all her shyness was gone. She even reached up to grab the rope from the bed curtain. With her arms over her head, every inch of her torso was exposed to him. As they were coming close, Anne threw back her head and moaned more heavily. Finally, they cried out after they reached climax.

She let go of the ropes and rolled off him. Resting against his strong legs, she covered his knee with soft kisses while caressed his torso with her knees. She traced the muscle and bumps of his legs until he tickled her feet.

Anne giggled. Pulling her foot away from him, she changed her position to cuddle with him.

He kissed her nose and then on the chin.

"Are...are you going to approve my request?" Anne asked.

"Of course," he replied.

She drew circles on his chest and gently kissed his nipples. Digging his finger into her hair, he muttered, "My Lady Godiva."

"What?"

"You remember our wedding night," Richard said. "How shy and nervous you were. When you were in bed with me, you always had your shift on. But now, you know the pleasure of bedding me without the barrier of clothing. When you ride me, I can see all of you."

Yes, naked with her long, long hair...Lady Godiva.

"From now on, when we are together in bed, you must be bare."

"What-"

"If you disobey, I will punish you."

"Punish me?"

Before she knew it, Richard grabbed her ankle and tickled her feet.

Anne laughed and giggled while tried to struggle free.

The two struggled and wrestled in bed until they made love again.

This time he entered her from behind.

***

And thus was the secret nickname Richard had for his wife, duchess, and later queen: My Lady Godiva.

Of course, in surviving official documents, he called her "My Most Beloved Consort." In his private letter to her, though, he called her "My Lady Godiva" and at times "Naughty Lady Godiva".

This was something only known to him and his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> The only Ricardian novel that has Richard giving Anne a nickname is Sandra Worth's War of the Roses series; he called her "Flower Eyes".


End file.
